(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for performing accompaniment to allow a singer to sing a song into a microphone. This is presently known as karaoke.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a video apparatus or an audio apparatus such as a video tape recorder and a video disk player to be used in such karaoke.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the karaoke apparatus, the video apparatus is generally used to display both words and pictures for creating the atmosphere.
The music (or audio) signals recorded in the media for karaoke such as video tape and video disk contain, in most cases, the accompaniment and the model vocal.
The model vocal includes a model voice and is used for training a singer.
FIG. 26 shows a conventional karaoke apparatus.
Musical signals and video signals are recorded in a disk 1. If the karaoke apparatus does not include video apparatus, of course, a CD (or analogous medium) on which is recorded music signals is used instead of the disk 1. The disk 1 is driven by an electric motor 2 at a speed of 600 to 1800 rpm. Control means 4 controls the rotation of the motor.
On the disk 1, the frequency-modulated information is recorded in grooves called pits. Signal detecting means 3 reads the information by using, for example, laser. The signal read by the signal detecting means 3 includes video signal and music signal, and both signals are distinguished by the difference in the frequency band.
The video signal is demodulated by a video signal demodulator 5, and the waveform is shaped and noise is removed in a video signal processor 6, and the signal is sent into a video apparatus through an output end 7. This video signal contains the picture suited to the content of the song, and the words displayed in synchronism with the music signal, and the singer sings while reading the words and seeing the picture.
The music signal issued from the signal detecting means 3 is demodulated into a music signal of two channels by a music signal demodulator 8. The demodulated music signal possesses several recording methods. For example, (1) accompaniment signal only, (2) accompaniment signal in L channel, and accompaniment signal+model vocal signal in R channel, and (3) accompaniment signal in L channel, and model vocal signal in R channel.
The singer's song is converted into a singer's vocal signal by a microphone 10, and is synthesized with a demodulated accompaniment signal in a synthesizer 12 through an amplifier 11. The accompaniment signal and the synthesized singer's vocal signal are processed in a music signal processor 13 to be suited to the apparatus in the next stage, and is issued to an audio appliance or television receiver from output ends 14, 15. The singer's song is heard from a speaker together with the accompaniment.
The singer can practice singing by singing like the model vocal while listening to the model vocal.
However, if the singer does not have excellent hearing ability, he cannot recognize the difference between the model vocal and his own song, and hence cannot sing like the model vocal.
The training apparatus for singing of the present invention measures the characteristics of the model vocal and the singer's song, compares the measured characteristics, and issues the result.
As a result, the singer can objectively recognize the difference between his own song and the model vocal, so that singing lessons can be given effectively and diligently.